


And then there were three

by qkind



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Ignoring Video Game Mechanics, emergency meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qkind/pseuds/qkind
Summary: These crewmates (or are they?) are great friends. And friends help other friends cover up murder.
Relationships: Crewmate & Crewmate & Impostor (Among Us)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	And then there were three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Odalyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odalyn/gifts).



> Odalyn: I hope you enjoy some lighthearted murder :D

Green, White and Orange walk into Electrical and trip on a body.

Concretely, Green steps on a purple-clad hand and goes down, White gets tangled up in a pair of legs and also goes down, and Orange, who was a little behind coming in, is kicked on her right leg by White and on her left by Green, and ends up falling on top of both.

Or, er, on top of them two plus two halves.

It turns out to be quite difficult, the disentangling of so many limbs - and that is with four of them being very helpfully dead still. But the trio manage, and end up gathered around their former crewmate.

“Maybe we should turn on the lights,” suggests Orange, occasionally the voice of reason.

All of them proceed to try to fix the lights, sabotaging each other in the process until Orange and Green end up in a minor fight over it and White takes advantage of the moment to flick the right switches in peace.

Bright lights flood the room and they can finally see what is blocking the door.

“Oops,” says Green, while the other two scream their heads off. She reports the body.

Green’s calm and neutral reaction to a murder on the ship does not do her any favours in the subsequent Emergency Meeting.

“You told us to go to Electrical in the first place, I liked it in the dark!” says Orange.

“You are cold, and heartless, and cold,” says White.

“You wanted the purple suit for yourself so you killed your own crewmate!” says Orange.

“How would I use the suit now if I'd cut it in half?” asks Green.

One would think such a blasé question wouldn't dispel any suspicion, but in this crew it does. Green is off the hook for a minute due to her impeccable logic.

The accusations then turn on to White.

“You were way too calm fixing lights,” starts Green.

“Your suit had way more obvious bloodstains than ours!” says Orange.

“Duh, it is _white_ ,” is White's rebuttal.

And just like that White is in the clear. 

Orange is the last one to face the makeshift Inquisition.

“You lagged behind coming in, almost as if you knew you would trip on something…,” says White.

“It's clear you have violent tendencies, you _punched_ me in the _neck_ ,” accuses Green.

“You punched me first!” says Orange. And she continues, “Before we go in circles accusing each other, let's consider that if we're wrong and boot someone out of the ship we will leave a friend in the hands of a murderer. Do we really want that?”

The three look at each other, none of them considering that actually, not ejecting someone leaves _two_ friends locked in the ship with a murderer. Or one friend locked in with two murderers. Or three murderers who don't know the others are murderers. After all, this is real life and their journey won't end if there are a majority of murderers on the ship. Reality doesn't function on video game mechanics. 

Ideas of letting space kill one of them for justice leave their heads and they reach the only logical conclusion.

They have to deal with the crime. 

They get along, mostly. They want to continue working together if possible. Friends overlook other friends' flaws - like their murdering tendencies.

White's report of a dead body on the ship was sent only to the living crew, that is, to them three. That means there's not a lot of loose ends to tie up if they pretend nothing ever happened.

They forget that they will land one day and will have to explain their reduced numbers. 

What they do realise is that there's still physical proof.

One - very nice - purple suit, carefully stitched together, has a new occupant.

Two halves of a body stuffed in a green suit with red splotches goes out of the airlock.

Three friends, now closer than ever, continue on their journey among the stars.


End file.
